


All Of Your Flaws And All Of My Flaws

by 17craic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:38:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17craic/pseuds/17craic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little thing in which nothing actually happens, but the words are pretty and those are the best kind, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Of Your Flaws And All Of My Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Got a prompt on my old tumblr ages ago, "Write one where Harry is cling film and Louis is cellophane."  
> Thought they were taking the piss and ignored it but for some reason the idea got stuck in my head.  
> The person that sent it was actually a genius, whether they realised it or not.  
> Obviously, in this, Harry isn't actually cling film and Louis isn't actually cellophane, it's just a metaphor and I sort of strayed from it anyway. Don't judge me.  
> Also I don't know/have any association with 1D, I'm just a fan with nothing better to do with my time, blah blah, and also these are not meant to be realistic portrayals of Harry and Louis because I have no idea what they're really like, so this is just a version of them that my brain created.  
> These notes are altogether too long now.  
> Title taken from the song Flaws by Bastille, which I love.  
> Enjoy.

Harry’s a little bit like cling film. Louis is a little bit like cellophane. They seem ordinary. They’re not, they're extraordinary.

Louis slips out of your grip easily. If he doesn’t want you to, you won’t have a chance of holding on. But you can hold him down, if you don’t care how badly you damage him.

Harry’s fiercely protective. He’ll hold onto you until he’s dragged away. He’ll immediately offer himself up in place of those he cares for. He loves limitlessly.

If you crease Louis, you can never quite smooth the folds out. You’ll see the lines you made written on his face, and they never quite go away, no matter how hard you try to fix it.

Harry folds in on himself, sometimes. He’s difficult to unravel when he gets like that, but if you make the effort to pull him apart, straighten out the crumples, you’ll find he grips to you instead. He’ll hold on, maybe tighter than he should, but you’ll allow him to, because anything’s better than when he wilts within his skin.

They use Louis to change the light in which people see things. He can turn the crimson of his love into cold blue.

Harry’s stronger than you’d guess. He might seem flimsy – he has his moments when there’s just so much sadness – but one thing you can trust in is that he’ll always come out the other side, his smile weary, but true.

They use Louis to make things look pretty. He covers up the mess within.

When Harry hugs someone, he really clings to them, his face in their hair, neck, shoulder, his arms never wanting to let go.

Louis hides what he fears in himself, terrified others will see past his shiny outside and notice the rips and the crinkles and the sellotape marks he can’t ever remove, though his fingernails frantically scrabble at the sticky surface. But maybe if he can make the outside bright and cheery, they won’t think to look any closer. Maybe.

Harry has that effect on people: he shellshocks them, like they just walked into something they never saw coming. It could be his delightfully genuine smile. It could be his doe eyes and his sculpted body and his cut glass jaw line and his messy wavy hair. It could be his painful honesty. All they know is that he affects them, in a way they didn’t know anyone could.

If you look hard enough, Louis is transparent, his motives and his love lying close enough to the surface so that the colour he tries to tint it can be looked past.

Harry wears his flaws proudly for everyone to see. He will no longer let you make him feel ashamed.

You can cut Louis so easily. You’ll never see him bleed.

Similar, yet so different, they only have each other.


End file.
